Unwanted Happenings
by sarahofearth
Summary: A visit to the 4400 Center from Collier's boss, leaves Shawn with some unwanted happenings. Kind of light angst.
1. The Visit

**Jordan's POV**

I look up from my forms and see the plump, grumpy face of my boss, Mr. Craw. I groan inwardly, ''_visits_'' from him meant trouble for the center. Every time he's come he causes messes leaving me to clean up. I'll just pray that everything will go smoothly.

I get up and shake Mr. Craw's hand.

''Mr. Craw, it's a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?'' I ask.

''Do I need a reason to come to the company I'm sponsoring?'' he says gruffly, glaring at me with his old bloodshot eyes.

''No sir,'' I say in my usual calm, cool voice. ''I just like to plan ahead, you know me. Would you like a tour? Or would you like to see a few of the 4400's themselves...''

''No more tours,'' He interrupts me.

''A 4400 it is then,'' I say giving him a small smile. ''If you would please just follow me.''

I lead him down the right-hand corridor toward some of the guest rooms. Please, _God _let this go well...

**Mr. Craw's POV**

Collier escorts me down a hall of nicely painted doors. He had better walk slower if he wants to keep his job.

He finally stops at a door with a few music posters on it. A large "Keep Out" sign takes up a lot of the door space. Collier knocks on the door a few times but nobody answers. He gives me another small smile and opens the door.

We enter the room and I find it nicely furnished. It is somewhat obvious a teen lives here by the looks of the floor and bed. There are a lot of clothes and cds strewn about everywhere. There is also a guitar in the corner.

Collier is walking over to a blonde-haired teenager that is seated at a metal desk. The teen has a growing pile of crumpled papers to the side of him and headphones over his ears.

Collier taps him a few times before finally getting the teen's attention. The young man looks up and mouths the words "What do you want?" Collier gestures behind the boy and the teen looks at me.

He obviously doesn't want to talk to people. The boy gives Collier a pleading look, but it has no effect on Collier's stern stare.

The teen sighs and takes off his headphones. This is really starting to get annoying. Collier and the young man walk up to me. I give Collier an expectant look and he smiles.

"Mr. Craw, I would like you to meet our most famous 4400 at the center, Shawn Ferrell,"

I stare at Shawn for a few moments. So this is the famous "Healing Shawn" I thought he would have been older. Is it a good idea for someone that young to hold that much power?

"It's nice to meet you," Shawn says half-heartedly. He smiles a little and holds out his hand. I stare at his hand skeptically for a moment before shaking it with a nasty grin.

"I've heard so much about you, Shawn," I say, staring at him strangely. The boy looks uncomfortable shaking my hand and side-glances at Collier.

Collier's cell phone rings and Shawn and I look up.

"I'm very sorry but I have to take this. At least this will give you time to talk, right?" Collier says this while walking to the door. Shawn is giving him another pleading look but Collier's already on the phone and out the door.

Shawn frowns at the door and then at me. Shawn sighs heavily and goes back to his papers at his desk.

Nobody has ever walked away from me before; I simply do not tolerate it. Especially not from a teenage healing freak! This boy thinks he is something special, but I can put him in place! I walk up to the boy and watch him intently for many minutes.

Shawn finally looks up from his papers and glares at me.

"Can I help you?" he asks a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I was just curious as to what you were writing,"

"Nothing," he mumbles and turns back to his paper.

"It looks like you're doing something," I reply, in a collective tone. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Maybe it's _none_ of your business!" He yells, staring at me square in the eye.

I snatch up his paper and start to read. I know it's rude but I don't _ever_ care.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Shawn yells after getting over the shock of my rudeness.

"You're writing to your family? I thought they kicked you out?" I say.

"They didn't kick me out!" He cries. "I _ran_ away, but Jordan told me I have to write them at least once a month."

"Why?" I ask. "Who would want to hear from their freak murdering son who ran away? Yeah, I know all about your little life-sucking power you used on your brother." I was really pushing the boy's buttons by the looks of his face.

The boy is breathing heavily with emotion. He snatches back his paper and points toward the door.

"Get out, now," He says slowly and quietly.

"Why? Are you going to _suck_ my life away? I'd like to see you try."

**Shawn's POV**

Fury was clouding my vision. I couldn't just let a man I've only known for ten minutes speak to me that way.

I glare at the man again and tell him to leave but he just laughs. That's it.

I wrestle the man to the ground and press my palms hard against his chest. I watch the man turn a pale white and a loud scream escape the fat man's lips. A door creaks open to the side of me and I can hear a lot of footsteps walking around.

I clench my eyes shut. My mouth is starting to bleed, and all I want to do is get off. Somehow, this life-sucking ability is hurting me too. I cry out and tears fill my eyes.

Somebody pulls my body off of Mr. Craw's and wraps me in a hug. I shake from the tremors of pain still going though my body. What had gone wrong? It's always hurt but not that badly. I want to see what happening to Mr. Craw but somebody is still embracing me firmly. I hear voices in the background but it quickly dies away as I started sobbing loudly.

A soothing voice calms me down a little and hugs me tighter.

"Do you want to go rest awhile, Shawn?"

I nod my head and pull out of the warm hug belonging to Jordan Collier.

He guides me carefully into a room a couple doors over, supporting me a lot of the way. We entered the room and I feel very dizzy, I stumble a lot before falling down on the plush carpet. Jordan half-carries me the rest of the way to a bed and before I black out...

**Jordan's POV**

I lay Shawn down on the bed and place a blanket around his body. I wonder, what the _hell_ happened in there! I stare at Shawn a long time. I'm going to kill Mr. Craw if he hurt Shawn. Although, I'm thinking Shawn did more of the hurting. I notice the blood on the boy's lips for the first time.

I go to the bathroom and wet a hand rag. I wipe the blood as well as I can then inspect him some more. His hands are an odd shade of purple, as if they were bruised or something. I cannot really rule out anything else so I pick up my phone and have Devon call a doctor.

A few hours later, after I have checked on the Mr. Craw situation some more, Dr. Bailey arrives. She is our private doctor, meaning, she already knows about the 4400's abilities, and has previously given Shawn a few checkups.

"Dr. Bailey, I'm so glad you could come see us on such short notice," I greet her.

"It's no problem at all, Mr. Collier," she replies with a smile.

"Call me Jordan," I say. "Shawn is down in the guest room, he's been unconscious for a while now. I'm a bit worried."

"Shawn's a tough kid, he's going to be fine" she says knowingly. "Just take me to him and I'll evaluate his true condition."

"Okay, right this way"

I lead her past a few doors until we finally arrive at the now occupied guest bedroom. We walk in and find Shawn still resting in the same position I left him a few minutes earlier.

I sigh; "He's all yours," I sit down in the nearest chair and watch.

Dr. Bailey walks up to him and examines his eyes, mouth, and hands. After taking many notes, she sticks a clean thermometer in his ear and waits a few minutes.

"103," Dr. Bailey announces, after reading the thermometer. "So he's running quite a fever, but he should be fine with some bed rest and medicine."

She checks her notes once more and looks up at me.

"What I'm really worried about is his hands," she says. "They seem to have been severely damaged by something on the inside. Do you have any idea what it could have been?"

I stare at the sleeping form of Shawn for a few minutes then back at Dr. Bailey.

"I really, honest to goodness, have no clue," I say. "But I can ask him when he wakes up. Do you know when that will be?"

"How long has it been since he's blacked out from the attack?" Dr. Bailey asks.

I check my watch, "About three hours."

"Then he should come around by tonight," Dr. Bailey smiles and nods at me and examines her notes again. "You should have one of the nurses bandage his hands. Give them some time to heal, don't let him use them too much."

"Okay. What about the fever?"

"I can prescribe a fast-acting medicine that should have him able-bodied in about four days."

"That's fine, thank you very much for coming down." I say leading her out the door.

She rips out a prescription from her folder and hands it to me. I thank her one last time before shutting the door. I sigh and stare at Shawn once more. My cell phone goes off and I answer it.

"Jordan Collier,"

"Mr. Collier, Mr. Craw has woken up, and he's not at all pleased…"

"I'll be right there," I hang up the phone and sigh. I steal one last look at Shawn before turning out the lights and heading towards the hospital quarters. It's going to be a _long_ night.


	2. The Awakening

I noticed that I had forgotten to put a disclaimer in my last chappie, sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I think there is laws against somebody my age owning something this good, so no, don't own it.

**A/N: ** I am a horrible, horrible person for not updating this sooner. I've been very busy this week. I know what you're thinking, "You're 14! Alls you do is fart around on your computer." True, but I unbelievably had other things to tend to also. Well, here's chappie two, better late then never! Also, there is a twist in this story, tell me if you like it. If you don't, then review anyway!

This chapter is dedicated to my now deceased, second favorite character, **Jordan Collier**!

**Jordan's POV**

"I want that, that _freak,_ locked up in a cage!" Mr. Chaw says seething.

"Now, now, we don't need to jump to that," I say calmly. "I just need a full account of what happened in the room."

"I'll tell you what happened!" Mr. Chaw says, a vein bulging from his temple. "The little demon tried to kill me!"

"I think I should talk to Shawn first," I say, making my way out of the hospital room.

"Fine," Mr. Chaw says. "See if you can figure out what he did to me."

I nod and Mr. Chaw settles back in his bed for some sleep. I exit the room and head for Shawn's. I hope that he's awake by now.

I enter the nicely furnished guestroom to find Shawn sitting up in his bed. His hair is tousled and his clothes are rumpled. He is staring blankly at the sheets covering his legs and does not look up until I finally sit on the bed.

"Hey, Shawn," I say gently. The teen is staring a quizzically at me. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you know my name?" He asks.

"Because you've been living with me for a while now," I say, a worried tone taking over my usual calm voice. "Don't you remember?"

He is still staring at me oddly.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"It's Jordan Collier," I say. "Don't you remember me?"

Shawn looks as if he is trying to stifle a laugh.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Collier!" Shawn answers. He is laughing now. "What a loopy name."

He falls back in his bed and repeats my name repeatedly, laughing hysterically.

"Shawn, you need to calm down," I say. He starts clapping his hands together.

"Ow, ow, ouch," he yells after each time he claps. "Hey, how come I have these on?"

He is staring at his bandaged hands in interest. I take hold of his hands and stare at him in worry.

"Shawn, Shawn, look at me," I say. The boy looks at me with his wild, dark eyes. "Do you know me at all? What is the _last_ thing you remember?"

Shawn considers the questions for a moment. He nods his head slightly then finally looks up.

"I dunno," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "I just woke up in a bed."

Oh no…

"Something has damaged his neurological brain waves," Dr. Bailey informs me. Shawn sits on the bed a few feet away drawing on a pad of paper. "I've done all the tests I can but the thing that's caused his break is something I've never dealt with before."

"So you mean to tell me there is nothing you can do?" I ask worriedly.

"We can take him to a professional but I don't see how that is going to work. Whatever's happened to him is something unique. We can only wait for it to pass. I'm very sorry," She says sadly.

I talk to her about other possible treatments but all of them are turned down.

"Well, we have to do _something_!" I yell. Shawn looks up but quickly goes back to his drawing. "People are counting on Shawn, other sick people."

"Calm down, Mr. Collier. The thing is, we cannot allow Shawn to be healing any more people. It seems that Shawn has brought this break upon himself. We _do not_ want other victims just because _you_ need the money," Dr. Bailey says firmly.

I stare at her heatedly a moment.

"You can go, doctor," I say. I lead her to the exit and open the door. She stops and turns toward me in the doorway.

"Just keep Shawn on this medication, if it doesn't work, I will fill out a new one." She pauses and hands me a prescription slip. "You have to give Shawn encouragement. Show interest in him but do not get him angry. Then he may become impossible"

I nod slowly and shut the door.

**Shawn's POV**

I look up from my drawing to see the guy with the beard walking up to me. He looks really sad. He sits on the bed and stares at my drawing.

"Why are you sad?" I ask.

"I'm just really tired," He answers quietly. "What are you drawing there?"

I smile down at my drawing.

"It took me a loooong time," I say adding a few strokes of purple here and there. "It's a picture of you and me. I'm eating a banana, see." I point to the scribble of yellow being held by the brown and blue doodle.

"Wow, Shawn, that's great," Jordan says smiling. I smile at him and add more scribbles. "How 'bout we get you cleaned up then go for a walk?"

I nod my head enthusiastically.

**Tom's POV**

Diana and I watch through the surveillance TV's as our new "bug" walks through the doors of the 4400 center. My agents and I planted a tiny camera earlier in the rims of our "bugs," also know as Greg's, glasses.

Greg Wasser is a 4400 with no known powers. He used to work as a sales representative but was fired from complaints from his co-workers for being a 4400. We found him, and after many long arrangements, we got him to be our "bug."

Greg walks up to the attractive assistant, Devon.

"Hello, you must be Greg from '86, we were expecting you," She greets him and smiles sweetly. "If you would just follow me I can show you to our director. This way please."

She leads him down a fine corridor and up to an office door. I fidget uncomfortably in the van filled with TV monitors then go back to watching.

"Here we go," I say quietly.

Devon opens the door; Greg is lead into the nicely furnished office. Inside is Jordan sitting behind his sleek, silver desk. Greg looks around and we can see Shawn staring closely at a bookshelf. Jordan gets up and shakes Greg's hand.

"Mr. Wasser, I'm so pleased to meet you," Jordan says, smiling slightly. "Have a seat," He gestures to the chair behind Greg. Jordan settles himself in his own chair and pulls out his documents.

"Missing since '86, with no known abilities," Jordan says reading the file aloud. "...yet" he finishes with a smile. "Here, at the 4400 Center, we can help you uncover the ability in everyone. We do safe therapy, which opens up that which is hidden in _all_ the senses."

They talk for a long time about hidden abilities and other pros at living in the 4400 Center. I listen intently to Jordan's lecture squirming from time to time.

Near the end of Jordan's lecture, I hear a yell on the other side of the room. Greg turns his head to the disturbance and I see Shawn on the floor. His legs are sprawled in front of him and there are many books at his sides. He has his arms over his head as if there is some horrible noise sounding. His face is in total horror.

Jordan quickly tends to him. Greg walks cautiously over so we can hear what is happening.

"What's wrong Shawn?" Jordan asks worriedly. He grabs Shawn's arms off his head.

"Stop it, no, they're too loud!" Shawn cries. The young man wrestles his arms out of Jordan's grasp and fixes them on his head again.

"What do you mean 'they'?" Jordan asks.

"I don't know!" Shawn yells. He starts to cry. "It's just all too loud! It's too loud! I think, I think it's coming from something."

"What do you think it's coming from?"

I stare at Shawn closely through the screen. What the heck happened to my nephew? I am on the verge of stomping into that Center and strangling Collier. It's no doubt his fault Shawn is like this, right?

Shawn cries for a few moments before slowly taking an arm off his head and points to a startled Greg.

"Can't you hear it?" Shawn cries. He takes his hands off his head and gestures forcefully. "It's loud, Jordan! _Really_ loud!" Shawn sobs.

Jordan stares at the young man helplessly then wraps him in a comforting hug. The young man starts to cry softly in his arms. Jordan looks up at Greg apologetically.

"I am very sorry, Mr. Wasser," Jordan says. "Shawn is just going through some, _problems. _Don't be alarmed though. Would it be all right if you could come back tomorrow?"

Greg nods his head slowly, still staring at Shawn carefully.

"Okay then," Jordan says. He lets Shawn out of his embrace and stands up. The young man immediately claps his hands over his ears and shuts his eyes tightly. Jordan glances warily at Shawn before leading Greg out the door.

"Just tell Devon you're rescheduled," Jordan calls after him.

Greg walks straight past Devon's desk and heads quickly for the exit. I can see Greg coming toward us. I open the backdoor of the van and confront Greg.

"You didn't tell me there was some crazy, radio-detecting teen walking around that place!" Greg yells heatedly.

"I didn't know," I say perplexedly.

Greg stares at me incredulously.

Diana comes out the backdoor and lets Greg back in the van. She walks up to me and stares fixedly at the Center.

"We'll figure out what happened to Shawn, Tom," she says quietly. "We'll put Collier away for doing this. I know we will."

I sigh then I nod slowly.

"I just wish I knew about this sooner," I say. "This, this _place_ is not safe for Shawn, not safe for any of the 4400's. They're a killing target, for crying out loud!"

"I know," Diana says softly. "We will do our best to help him and the others."

I nod again then get back in the van.

Here are me answers to ye reviews.

**Saynt Jimmy:** Ahhh, so many questions! J/K. Yes, Shawn seems to be okay. Uhh, I don't really know what happened to him at the moment… I guess his ability kinda got crapped up, some how. Wait until next chappie to see what Chaw will do. Oh, and thank you for gaining your composure so quickly. 

**Klnolan:** Dang your name is hard to type. Oh well, I hope I spelt it right. I hope I made this chapter "neat" enough for you. I really like Shawn stories too; he's the hottest and coolest character on the show. I guess that's why I made a fic about him!

**Lilsam:** My, aren't we just Little Miss Articulate. Well you can cram those little "errors" up your big BUTT! (Just to let you other reviewers know, this is my sister, sadly. I would never abuse you other reviewers as I am doing to her.) So, thpppp:P

**LostAngel2: **Thank you for saying my story is great. I hope you like chapter two. And if you would like a longer answer, make a longer review…please!

**RockStarHobbit: **You know it! Jordan is one greedy man, but I love him. And I wish he didn't fricking die! Yes! You were the first person to tell me you like the protective father thing. That was what I was going for, and you realized it, yay! Thank you for reviewing my story. Yours meant a lot to me because I really like your story too, update it soon! I hope I updated this okay… By the way, it's spelt Mr. Chaw, not Craw. And yes, he is quite the jerk. 

**Queen of the Elven City: **Thank you for loving my story - 

That is quite a big chunk of spaces. I hope this chapter made the cut up bigger! W00t! I award you with the 2nd trophy award for figuring out the story was a Father/Son Jordan/Shawn type fic. (Sorry, rockstarhobbit got it first.) Nevertheless, it was still great of you to review my story! I'm glad I make you happy! By the way, I love your name, very clever. 

**Spice9: **I thought it was a good chapter too. I hope I made this piece long enough for you. Sorry this answer was so short, but your review wasn't too long either. (hint, hint)



**A/N:** I hope answering your reviews makes up for the long span of time I spent not writing this chapter. Review please! There are very much appreciated.


	3. The Confinement

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews. You people make me feel so special! I hope this chapter was posted fast enough for you (probably not though, it's been a week now). Make sure you review! And I'm soo sorry for the delay.

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**Shawn's POV**

I woke with a start on my bed. Wow, that was a crazy dream. I sit up in my bed and see Jordan. He is sleeping at a desk, his head lolling on a pile of paperwork.

I quietly get out of my bed and walk toward the small kitchen. Now I can make my surprise! I open the refrigerator and pull out mustard, jelly, and celery. I quickly make sure Jordan is still sleeping. I look through the cupboards find a large piece of cardboard. I take out the crayons from the drawer and place all the items on the floor.

I add the ingredients and put scribbles here and there. After many difficulties with the mustard bottle and celery, I finally finish my gift. Now I just have to just add the fire in the center.

I carefully pick up the cardboard and carry it to the stove. I place it over the burner and turn the switch. I smile as the swirly thing turns from black to red. The top of my present has a hole in it now. The fire ignites and I let out a yell. My whole gift is on my fire now!

**Jordan's POV**

I woke to the familiar smell of smoke. I open my eyes and after only two minutes of trying to see through all the smoke, they start to water. I walk over to the kitchen only being guided by the memory of where it was.

I hear crying somewhere not far off.

"Shawn!" I yell. I search some more for him. I half trip over a body in a corner. Finally the fire alarm in the room goes off and the sprinklers start top drench water everywhere.

I feel at the body and see that it is Shawn.

"Come on, Shawn. We have to go!" I heave Shawn up. He tries to fight me off. "What is wrong? We have to get out of here."

A door in the living room is banged opened. I hear Shawn yelling but it is unclear what about. I yell to the approaching firefighters. One of the men guides me out the door and paramedics quickly tend to me.

Inside I can hear Shawn yelling. He is brought out of the room, his face tear-stained and clothes burned a little, by two or three firefighters. He struggles vigorously to get out of their grasp. They let go of him once they are out of the room. He runs over to a wall and curls up crying. I stare at the scene in utter worry.

A few nurses try to give him aid but he yells them away. One of them manages to put a blanket around him but anything else seems impossible.

I make my way over to him and carefully sit down. He looks up angrily but his face softens a little when he sees me. He quickly stares down again.

"Hey, Shawn," I say gently.

"I do not want to say anything." Shawn states.

"Okay," I reply. "Then will you please let the doctors help you?"

"No," he answers simply. "I just want to go back to bed."

"Fine, let's go," I stand up and stretch out my hand. Shawn looks at it and grabs it. I walk him over to the other vacant guest room. He settles in the bed identical to his last one. He doesn't bother to change his clothes, the moment he puts his head on the pillow he's asleep.

What was he trying to do? I know I should have scolded Shawn or something for that act but he had been through enough. I guess I would have to ask him later on. I hear a knock on the door. I turn to answer it, but I see that Devon has already let her self in.

"Jordan, Mr. Chaw would like to see you, he says it's urgent," she says a bit of concern in her tone.

I'm sure it is.

"Thank you, Devon," I reply. "Could you please keep an eye on Shawn while I'm gone?"

She nods.

"Hopefully I'll be back in the next hour," I say exiting the room.

I walk out of the room and head toward my own. I am changed and showered before finally walking towards my boss' hospital room.

I open the door and see the overweight man under the sanitary white blankets of the hospital's bed. He is watching TV but looks up as I enter.

"I called for you almost thirty minutes ago," he says crossly.

"I know, but I was a little shaken up from the fire and needed to take a quick shower," I reply.

His eyes seem to surge a little at the mention of the word fire.

"About this 'fire', It seems that our little healer has caused even more damage, has he not?" Mr. Chaw smiles wickedly.

I sigh. "Yes, but I have reason to believe it was just an accident," I say calmly.

"Reason? There is no _reason_! The firefighters reported to me that some piece of cardboards was lit _purposefully_ on fire!" He explodes. "That fire, Jordan, was no accident. This fire is just proving that Shawn is now a life-sucking pyromaniac!"

I tense and clench my fists. Unlike Shawn, I have a number of procedures to keep composure. I exhale deeply and stare at my boss intensely.

"I will check with Shawn what happened," I say. "If it was indeed done purposefully I will have a room developed for him."

My boss seems to be considering this. He nods to himself.

"Yes, but make sure it is a very safe and concealed room," he states.

"Fine, but only if it was done purposefully," I point out.

"Of course," Mr. Chaw answers, smiling his very odd smile again.

I nod and thank him while I exit the room. I let out an exasperated sigh, at least _that's_ over with. I walk down the hall and pass the lounge of the center. An argument is going on at one of my assistant's desk. To my surprise, I see the familiar faces of Tom Baldwin and Diana Skouris.

They look up from my assistant and spot me. Tom storms over and roughly grabs me by the shirt. Ugh, I thought I was done with the arguments for today…

**Tom's POV**

I push Collier against a wall. This is the only good interrogating method I learned at my academy. I stare intensely in Collier's eyes, fury building up rapidly.

"What's happened to Shawn?" I ask angrily.

"Mr. Baldwin, I am going to ask you to release me or I _will_ call security," he states coolly.

"Cut to the crap, Collier, I saw what was going on with Shawn. You did something, didn't you?" I give him a small shake to make the point.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," he answers.

"Alright, Jordan," I say releasing him. He spreads out the wrinkles I left on his shirt. "If you won't tell me what's happened to him, I'll do it myself." I motion to Diana, and she swiftly takes out a walky-talky and says something into it. Jordan looks at me a bit quizzically.

A few moments later about a dozen or so agents come in fully equipped with protective covering and weapons. They march in and wait behind me. Jordan has a worried look on his face.

"You can't do this," he says angrily. "You're trespassing on my property; you have no right to march in here!"

"Yes we have. The tape of my nephew going crazy got us a warrant to take Shawn away," I reply taking out a blue form from my pocket. I push the warrant of against his chest. He stares at me anxiously.

I motion the cops to start searching. They immediately spread out towards different directions. I hear pounding and doors being knocked down. My communicator alerts me that they've found Shawn's room. Jordan hears this and starts rushing after me.

"You can't take him away! His mind is very fragile; he needs to stay here. I have the right equipment," Jordan cries. I arrive at a locked, blue door and give the signal to knock it down. The officers take out their door tool and firmly push it against the door swinging it open.

I enter the room first and see Shawn sleeping peacefully in a plain, four-poster bed. My men make a loud sound with the door, which makes Shawn wake with a start. His

face shown confusion and frightened. I felt sorry for the kid; it looked as if he'd been through a lot. It's going to be over soon, I just need to get him out of there.

I gave the signal or my men to take him. They started to creep carefully toward him but the moment Shawn realized this he quickly bolted for the door. A few of my people caught him by the arms and started to drag him out. He yelled frantically. He struggled for many minutes but gave up crying.

"You can't do this!" Jordan cried after us.

I ignored him as my men and I walked Shawn out the front doors. He struggled a few times but only feebly. I helped Shawn into the van restraining him from escaping only twice. I sat in the back with him in hopes of seeing what was wrong with him. However, I soon learned this was not going to happen since Shawn seemed to have another panic attack as I buckled his seatbelt.

"I want to leave! I want to go hooome!" HE cries hysterically. He yells a long time thrashing about against the seatbelt.

"Shawn, what are you doing," I yell over his cries. "Calm down." I grab Shawn's arms and look straight in his wild eyes. He finally calms down, breathing unnaturally hard.

"What's happened to you?"

"I don't know! I don't know…" Shawn replies sobbing. "I only want to go home."

"Where is home?" I ask, a concerned expression spreading across my face.

"I think, I think it's with Jordan," He whimpers. "I don't know!" He tugs violently at his belt as he speaks. I grab his hands again.

"Shawn, Shawn! Pay attention to me!" I yell, getting irritated by his constant moaning. "We're going to go to your real home, okay? We're going to talk there, about what's been happening to you, okay?"

Shawn looks confused.

"My real home?" he asks, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

I nod my head. Shawn looks perplexed by this.

"But I thought, I thought Jordan was my real home," the young man states staring fixedly at the driver's seat in front of him. He starts to cry a little more. "I don't understand, he said it was… I don't understand!"

The car comes to a halt and Shawn looks up quickly.

"Come on Shawn, c'mon, let's go inside," I say soothingly, unbuckling his seatbelt. I lead him out of the car and steady him as we walk toward the station's doors.

We walk through the doors toward the station's hospital room. As we near it, Shawn slows his pace a bit.

"It's okay I'm right here," I say gently leading by the arm. I notice Shawn is getting a lot harder to guide. I look at him and notice how pale and dizzy he looks. Shawn goes deadweight on me and I figure out he's fainted. I drag him through the doors and yell for a nurse.

I lay him on one of the hospital's sterile beds and about three nurses start to hover over him.

I stare at Shawn from a distance. What am I going to do with him?

**X**

Here are some answers to your guy's great reviews!

**RockStarHobbit:** I do the exact same thing! I type much to fast for my own good, but I manage to get all my thoughts in just right. Nevertheless, sometimes people get a bit confused by what I'm trying to write. Whatever! I'm so glad that you like my story, I'm very conscious of what I write you know. But I am still in awe of how you predict things. Yay, Jordan's alive! I too, have inside information about Jordan. But what happened to his body? I am still very puzzled by the show. I hope you understood this answer to your review. And, yes, Billy is too freaking awesome to die! I still love your "Guiding Light" fic, update it quickly!

**Queen of the Elven City:** I'm glad you liked your second place prize. Sorry I don't have any other awards to give out this chappie. Well, I guess I can give you the "Devoted Fan to the 4400 Fics." I hope you like it! I'm sorry that you thought your space thing was uncreative, I thought it was okay. But thanks for liking the father/son stuff, I love it too! And I'm very sad too that Jordan died. Wait, sad is an understatement to how I feel. But I have inside info that he's alive. But I practically broke down too when I saw Shawn crying over Jordan. It was so cute/depressing. Thanx for liking my story, make sure you review again for this chappie!

**Empath89:** Thank you for saying my story was interesting and liking my story, I like it too. . I am soo depressed that he died too, but I'm sure he's alive though. Also, I hope I updated this soon enough for you, but I'm fairly sure I didn't. Maybe I can update it faster now that I'm done with this one program. I'll try, but for now- Review please!

**Klnolan:** Thanks so much for reviewing my story; I really like reviews…a lot! (Hint, hint) Yes, apparently something is wrong with Shawn's mind. I haven't really figured it out yet though. Maybe next chappie I'll include better info! But just make sure you review.

**Saint Jimmy:** Shawn can't remember anything because his brain his crapped up now. I hope I gave you enough information this chappie to answer your other questions. I don't know what's up with his little radio-tracking talent, but maybe (and that's a big maybe) next chappie I'll answer that. I haven't even figured out what's wrong with Shawn, but I hope this chapter explained at least one of the answers for your questions. If you have any more, feel free to ask them in you review! I hope I updated fast enough for you, though I doubt it.

**Spice9:** Yeah, I knew it was going to be pretty weird what I made happen to Shawn, but I hope you thought it was creative not scary. Thanks for commenting on my writing skills, sometimes I think they just plain suck, that's why I need feedback! I mess with my own brain when I write, thinking that the story is too sucky. So make sure you review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lilsam:** I thought this chappie was a bit better too. Yeah, I knew there were no flaws, I check it over like a thousand times! Thanks for liking Shawn's craziness, I like it too, that's why I made it that way! (duh.) I think he's super hot when he's crazy, so wait for the next chappie for another crazy episode! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope I updated fast enough. Review please!

**A/N:** I update much too slow for my own good, but sorry, I've been very busy. Hopefully, this craziness is over with and the next chapter will be posted a bit quicker! But for now, just review! I will be waiting…


	4. The Escape

**A/N:** I am feeling so lousy right now for taking so long to update. Boo hoo. mopes around for a few minutes Argh, I'm still wasting time updating! Okay on with the fic. Please forgive me for taking so long!

**Disclaimer: **(I'm stealing this from you, rockstarhobbit, hope you don't mind! .) I don't own the 4400. If I did JORDAN WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!

**Tom's POV**

I enter through the large metal door of the hospital ward. I step into the sanitary smelling room, the loud beat of the heart monitor ringing in my ears.

I look at the sleeping form of my nephew. He looks so peaceful in his sleep that I forget that he is

actually unconscious. I stare absently at him for a few moments thinking of the times before the 4400 "incident." God, I miss him. He was a cool kid, a little weird sometimes, but all teens seem to be like that these days.

I creep closer to his bed, forgetting that I don't have to be so quiet. I pull out the nearest chair and

settle into it. Watching Shawn lying on the bed reminds me of the all-night's research I did on Collier. I fall into a deep sleep.

----

I wake with a start as I hear the loud rustling of sheets. I look around the room in surprise before

stopping at the stirring figure of Shawn. His face is screwed up as if he's having some sort of nightmare. I get up and hover over him worriedly.

"Shawn, calm down," I say, trying my best to quiet the young man.

Shawn relaxes and goes back to sleep. Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh of relief then sit back down. I rub temples for a moment before looking at Shawn again.

He seems to be opening his eyes very slowly. He finally opens them and stares blankly in front of him before finally taking in his surroundings. The heart monitor's starts "beeps" quicken drastically. I stare at Shawn in worry, watching the scene unfold. Shawn sits up and stares in confusion at everything.

Upon spotting me, the young man backs against his headboard, bringing his legs to his chest. He wraps his arms around his legs and stares at me in confusion and fright.

I get up slowly, putting my hand up to calm him down, show him that I don't mean any harm. The heart monitor gives away the fact that doing that makes no difference. Dang, those things are useful.

"Shawn, calm down," I say for the second time that hour. The young man stares at me as if I'm speaking a different language.

"H-How do you know my name?" He replies shakily.

"I'm your uncle, Uncle Tommy," I say, hoping for some sort of familiar spark on his face. Nothing.

"No, no, my uncle is, is," Shawn looks down, looking perplexedly into his arms.

"Shawn,"

"I can't remember," The young man says desolately. Realizing this, he immediately stands up and starts to pace beside the bed. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Shawn, I think you should lie down, get some rest?" I inquire. "You've had a pretty rough night."

Shawn looks up at me confused.

"But I've been sleeping," He says in a tone of annoyance.

"No, Shawn, you were unconscious, that's different." I point out. "You need to take it easy; the last few days have been tough on you. I think you'll remember things more if you just take a quick nap."

"But I'm not tired," The younger man insists. "I just want to go home."

I sigh and look at Shawn earnestly.

"I'll help you find home, Shawn," I say to him sincerely.

"Promise?" He asks.

"Yes, Shawn, I do," I answer. "But I really need you to go to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay," Shawn smiles at me slightly and gets into the bed. I settle the blankets on him and stand up. The younger man looks up at me for a moment before his eyes flutter close.

"I'll see you soon, buddy" I say, and head for the exit. I glance at Shawn for a moment before turning out the lights.

**Shawn's POV**

I open my eyes a few minutes after the weird guy leaves. I think that guy is lying about taking me home. I was already home, _he_ took me away from it; _he_ took me away from Jordan.

I get out of my bed tripping slightly on the blankets and sheets. I search the room for a window or anything. All of my escape plans are stopped as I figure out that everything is locked with a sort of number-codey lock. Well, not everything has that button-codey thing. The door the weird guy went out of is open but I don't think that's very secret of me.

I check the three windows in the room once more before giving up. If only I knew the right code thing. I press all the numbers on it and to my surprise the window opens!

I look around the room quickly making sure nobody noticed. Phew. I get ready to go outside but a cool chill blows into the room. I wrap my arms around me then look down at my clothes. I don't think this little paper-dress thing is going to be very good for the cold wind outside.

I search the place for my old clothes before finding them in a hamper. They smell bad since they haven't been washed yet but I don't care. I really need them.

I successfully get my clothes on and head for the window. It's a small space but large enough for me to get through. I climb out of it and drop harshly into some bushes. I stand up from the bush, grimacing at the cuts the shrub's given me, and head towards the street.

I walk casually for a moment before some official looking guy spots me. I break into a run towards the exit, the man follows. I turn out from the building glancing backwards, but the guy is still chasing me along with two others.

I panic slightly but keep on running. My lungs start to burn and my mouth gets dry but the men never stop. I look for someplace for me to stop and hide but nothing immediately comes to view.

A few minutes later, I feel like I'm going to collapse. But in a distance, I see an abandoned garage. Yes.

I run for a short while longer, the men close on my trail, and arrive at the garage. I search quickly for a hiding spot, the guys still trying catching up, and find one. I jump inside an old, smelly dumpster, that's hidden ironically well.

I breathe heavily through my mouth, half because I'm exhausted, half because I can't bear the smell. I hear through the dumpster one of the men approaching me but he turns back upon reaching the acrid smell.

"He's not ober here," The man says through his plugged nose.

I thank the dumpster for smelling like dog poop/rotten eggs.

After awhile the voices die down. I sit quietly through the whole ordeal, my breathing slowing to normal pace. I open the top of the dumpster and peak out into the faintly lit garage.

"Is the coast clear?"

I jump back suddenly in surprise, bumping my head harshly on the back of the dumpster. The blow makes me dizzy for a moment. I scrunch up my eyes in pain and shake of my wooziness.

Head throbbing, I open my eyes and see the dirty face of a red-haired girl, maybe around my age. She is bent over me, staring concernedly.

"Are you okay?" the girl asks.

"My head hurts," I state.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to surprise you," the girl says. "You surprised me though, jumping into my dumpster like that."

"This is your dumpster?" I ask staring around at the dirty, smelly box-thing I was still stuck in.

"Well, no it's not _mine_," She says. "But I do live in it more or less."

I stare around at the space once more. I notice a tattered blanket in the corner and a few torn posters and pictures on the "walls" of the dumpster.

"Err, it's kinda smelly," I say, plugging my nose.

"Well, you're not very shy to speak your mind… I like that," She says, adding the last part timidly. She gets up and puts out her hand to help me. I grab it and she pulls me to my feet. I wobble a little as the dizziness comes back but I quickly gain my bearing.

"My name's Liv, what's yours?" She says after helping me out of the dumpster.

"It's, um, Shawn," I say hesitantly.

"Cool," She replies.

Liv grabs my hand and leads me down a little way to a place with many dirty smelly people.

She stops at a little blanket fort thing and pulls out two sodas. She hands one to me and sits down on a nearby box. I sit down too and sip my soda.

"Yeah, um, Liv?" I start.

"Yes?"

"Those two guys were running after me, I kinda escaped this place I was supposed to stay in…"

She frowns.

"Why did you escape it?"

"Well, I was trying to go home," I say at last.

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know, I can't remember where, I can't remember anything." I exclaim, my eyes brimming with tears.

**Liv's POV**

I look at the distressed young man in front of me. Something is definitely wrong with him. I'm not talking about his "home" problem; I'm talking about his brain problem. Why can't he remember anything?

I creep closer to him and wrap my arm around him. He leans forward into me.

"I don't know what's happened to me," he says.

"Shawn, do you know anything about your home?" I ask, looking down at him.

He thinks for a moment and something on his face shows recollection.

"Yes, it's a big place and, and, my friend lives there, his name is Jordan Collier," he says elatedly. "I remember that."

Jordan Collier? He's that dude with his face on those 4400 books. Shawn lives with that guy?

"You live with Jordan Collier?" I ask.

He nods.

"But I can't remember where," he replies sadly.

"I can help you," I say contentedly.

He looks up at me eagerly.

"Really?" he asks enthusiastically.

I nod.

"Yeah, I pass by your home everyday when I go… to my job," I say, mumbling the last part.

Shawn smiles at me sincerely and gives me a hug. I pat him on the back and we let go.

"Can we go now?" he asks.

"Sure, why not?" I say, jumping up from my spot.

Shawn follows suit and we walk into the afternoon air.

**Answers:**

I am so sorry. I cannot post my review answers anymore because Fan Fiction glares at the site won't let me (or any others) do it anymore. It's their "new rule" or something. Well, they can shove that rule up their butts. A petition is going around. If you'd like a copy, e-mail me. Oh, yeah, and don't worry. This new rule will not stop me from answering your guy's reviews. I'm **posting them in my profile. **So click my name and there you go. How clever am I? (Okay gonna stop gloating now.)

Thank you so much for all the reviews though. I'll try and update a bit faster next time to make up for last time! Please R&R!

Have a nice day,

-Sarah


End file.
